


Still a Cupcake...But With Less Sugar

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Diapers, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Yuuri is a brat, adorable yuuri, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri makes a mistake while playing with Makkachin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujibutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/gifts), [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> This is a little short, but I like the way if turned out. 
> 
> Thanks to Fujibutts for the prompt and Knight_of_Space for their ideas.

A wonderful giggling filled Victor's ears as he prepared a drink for his beautiful boyfriend. 

Victor knew he was the luckiest man alive to have Yuuri by his side and living with him. He was even luckier to be able to experience Yuuri's little side. 

It always made his heart swell to see that innocent look from the Japanese boy. 

A low bark took him out of his thoughts and he finished screwing the top of the sippy cup on before heading to the living room. 

Makkachin spared him a small glance before bouncing around the 24 year old seated on the floor. That beautiful laughter greeted him again. 

"Hehe! Daddy! Puppy is silly!" Yuuri said as he took the sippy cup and stuck it into him mouth.

He hummed happily as the orange juice flooded his mouth.

Victor smiled happily and settled next to him. "I know he is!" The Russian man then turned to the happy dog. "Are you playing nice with my baby boy?" 

The dog barked affirmatively. He loved his other owner so much! Especially when he gets giggly and happy! He always laughs no matter what Makkachin does! 

Yuuri clumsily set the sippy cup aside and reached over to pet Makkachin. "Fluffy puppy!" 

Victor picked the cup up and set it on the coffee table as Makkachin hopped on top of the smaller boy and began licking his face. 

"No puppy! Haha! That's icky!" 

Yuuri truly didn't mind despite his protests. He loved the big soft doggy and thought he was so nice. He didn't notice as his daddy left until he returned with plenty of soft blocks to play with. 

Makkachin hopped off the boy and watched as he crawled over to the blocks.

Victor stopped Yuuri before he put one of the blocks into his mouth and gave him his little blue pacifier that matched his outfit instead. 

Speaking of outfit, the one Yuuri was wearing was one of Victor's favorites. A soft blue and white striped onesie, a pull-up, and a set of shortalls. 

All in all, Yuuri looked adorable as he played. 

Occasionally, a block would roll out of the way and Makkachin would nudge it back. 

Victor watched them play for a little bit before taking his phone out and taking a picture. He was so happy when Yuuri agreed for him to take pictures as long as they were in a secure file. 

He was shocked, however, when Yuuri took one of the blocks and threw it. Makkachin chased after it and before he could scold them, Makkachin crashed into a stand with a vase on it. Luckily, he dodged out of the way before the vase fell, but it hit the floor and shattered into pieces.

All was quiet before Victor rushed over to Yuuri and made sure none of the glass got near him. 

"Did any of it touch you? Are you two okay?"

Yuuri nodded slowly and then Victor turned stern.

"You know you aren't supposed to throw things! You could have gotten badly hurt!" 

Yuuri huffed and turned away. "Nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad? What if Makkachin didn't move fast enough and it fell on him?" 

A look of guilt passed over Yuuri's face but he hid it quickly. "Dumb daddy. Puppy is fine."

Victor took a deep breath before speaking. "For that, you have corner time for 5 minutes." 

Yuuri gasped. He has had corner time before, but only when he left the water running in the bathroom and water got everywhere. "No fair! I didn't do nothing!"

Victor raised an eyebrow. "You through your block, broke a vase, and called daddy dumb. You're lucky you're only getting 5 minutes." 

Victor made Yuuri stand and walked him over to the corner where a hard plastic chair sat. He kept it there just in case something like this happened. 

"No, no, no! I didn't do nothing!" 

Victor gave him a hard look. "Sit in this chair right now, Katsuki Yuuri, or I'll add 5 more."

Yuuri pouted but slumped into the chair. Makkachin followed behind him and sat down as well. 

While they were sitting there, Victor set an alarm on his phone and swept up the mess. 

When he was finished, he returned to the living room and saw there was only 30 seconds left. However, a small hitch of breath caught his attention. Victor waited until the alarm went of and walked over to the pair and saw Yuuri had silent tears running down his face.

"Now, do you know what you did wrong?" He said trying to be stern. 

"I-I did a bad thing..." He whimpered. 

"And what was that?"

Yuuri sniffled. "Threw a block, broked the vase, an' called daddy a dummy...I'm sowwy daddy!"

Victor scooped the boy up and held him close. "I forgive you baby! You're okay now."

Yuuri cried a little longer until he was exhausted. 

"Let's take a nap, baby." 

Surprisingly, Yuuri didn't protest as Victor took him to their room. Makkachin followed faithfully behind them. 

Soon enough, Victor had Yuuri tucked in and was curled up behind him. Makkachin laid in front of Yuuri and let him hug him tightly. 

They weren't the most normal family, but they were far better.


End file.
